The conditioning of naturally occurring liquid and gas streams by absorbing acid gases such as CO.sub.2 and H.sub.2 S in an absorbent solution is a well known commercial practice. Acid gas removal is commonly practiced in the oil refining, natural gas recovery, ammonia plant and wood pulp industries. For example, when crude oil and natural gas are removed from a formation they frequently contain CO.sub.2 or H.sub.2 S (acid gases). Acid gases are removed from the hydrocarbon in an acid gas removal amine system (an amine unit). Amine units are typically constructed of carbon steel and operate at temperatures of from about 110.degree. to about 300.degree. F., at pressures of from about 10 to about 500 psig and with less than about 10 ppm of oxygen present as an undesirable contaminant in the aqueous alkanolamine solution. An amine unit utilizes an alkanolamine such as monoethanolamine (MEA), diethanolamine (DEA), methyldiethanolamine (MDEA), diisopropylamine (DIPA), and diglycolamine (DGA) in an aqueous solution. The hydrocarbon containing acid gases are contacted with the aqueous amine solution in a tray or packed absorber where the amine reacts with the acid gases thereby removing them from the hydrocarbon and forming an aqueous amine solution containing the absorbed acid gases (rich stream). The amine-acid gas reaction is later reversed in a plate or packed stripper resulting in an acid gas stream and a reusable aqueous amine solution (lean stream).
Amine units present a variety of corrosion control problems. Unreacted carbon dioxide dissolved in the aqueous alkanolamine solution forms acid species which are corrosive to metals. Oxygen can enter an amine unit through storage tanks, sumps, surge vessels, and the like and attack metals causing corrosion. Oxygen also can oxidize the alkanolamine. Oxidation and degradation products of alkanolamines can cause metal corrosion. Efforts to control corrosion in amine units usually focus on the use of metallurgy, minimization of acid gas flashing, filtration, stress relieving, process controls and corrosion inhibitors such as metal passivating agents. However, environmental and safety concerns have limited the practicality of using some materials such as nickel, cobalt, calcium, copper, chromium, zinc, tin, aluminum, magnesium and cyano compounds and the like as corrosion inhibiting agents. Since corrosion, if left untreated, can cause shut-down of an amine unit, corrosion control is a very important consideration. In addition, most corrosion control efforts have focused on treating the rich stream of the amine unit. However, the lean sections of amine units also experience corrosion.
Therefore, a need exists for compositions which when added to an aqueous alkanolamine solution in an acid gas removal amine unit inhibits corrosion of metals in contact with the aqueous alkanolamine solutions and which are effective for inhibiting corrosion in both the rich and lean portions of the amine unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds for inhibiting corrosion of metals in contact with aqueous alkanolamine solutions.
It is also an object of this invention to provide compounds which are effective for inhibiting metal corrosion in both the rich and lean portions of amine units containing aqueous alkanolamine solutions.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide aqueous acid gas removal solutions for use in amine units which are inhibited against acid gas promoted corrosion of metals.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for inhibiting corrosion of metals in contact with aqueous alkanolamine solutions in amine acid gas removal units.